1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the dispersion of, in particular, low-viscosity to high-viscosity mixtures of substances, comprising a container with one or more openings for introducing the substances to be dispersed and one or more openings for discharging the dispersed substances, and at least one rotor and one stator, said at least one rotor being rotatably mounted relative to said stator about an axis of rotation for the purpose of dispersing the substances that have been introduced into the container.
2. The Prior Art
Dispersing units of the type mentioned above are usually employed in the prior art for the purpose of mixing liquid substances with other liquid or powdered substances such that a substantially homogeneous deagglomerated composition is formed. However, the prior dispersing units all suffer from the drawback, in particular, that it is not readily possible to carry out fast introduction of the substances. Furthermore, with the known dynamic devices, the input of energy into the substances to be dispersed can only be controlled during a dispersing operation by effecting a change of speed of a rotor. A change of the energy input over and above this would only be possible by the use of additional devices provided, for example, by installing other dispersing implements. Suitable devices would be multistage implements or the like. In addition, this could only be accomplished by dismantling the existing dispersing system.